reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Juicestain09
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Survivalist Challenges page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Trophies They are confirmed. I had my PS3 running at the trohpy menu when I edited that page :D Thanks for helping me fix up the Hunting Challenge! The Hunting page definitely looks a lot cleaner and streamlined thanks to you. Jesse Jameson 22:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey there Juice, Im WugHD one of the admins around here, i just have been wondering why did you undo edits made by an Anon user to later revert it again. seems kinda pointles. Im talking about the Hunting page ofcourse. anyways leave a message on my talk page. Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 00:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi,, For me blogging is sharing your adventures of life with the rest of the world xD so that's what I do ;p Ikkie14 07:56, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandals Hey there, Thanks for reporting that vandal to me, i banned him for forever. cheers! WugHD2.0(talk) 12:59, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Request for Adminship Hey there, i just read your request to become an admin and i can't just throw admin statusses around by myself, its something we all need to agree on. But to be honest i havent seen much of you yet, and becoming an admin is a quite a big step. I think your chances are very slim at the moment as i think very few of the admins besides me even know you. Its also a thing of being actice, we had have an admin which was very active for a week or so and then to be never seen again. keep up the good work and i think your chances will improve. WugHD2.0(talk) 13:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) semi auto shotty We use the in-game names for these things. It doesn not have a capital A. therefore, the page name will be Semi-auto ShotgunLordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) No problem. There's pictures on the pages for reference. well, except the lemat, buffalo and henry, I think. And next time, please sign your posts. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Challenges Thanks for adding all these articles. However, there's no need to add (Multiplayer) at the end of each article name. Disambiguation should be added only if there's another article with the same title. And there's no need to add both "Challenges" and "Multiplayer" categories - best to add only "Challenges" and to make it a subcategory of "Multiplayer" (which I just have). Ausir(talk) 08:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :They won't appear in multiplayer directly, but challenges now appears in multiplayer as a subcategory. This way, thanks to being divided into subcategories, the main categories don't get too cluttered. Ausir(talk) 08:42, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm no authority around here whatsoever, but I'd like to (very kindly :) ) second part of what Ausir said. Creating, just as one example, The Benefits of Civilization (Trophy/Achievement) wasn't really necessary since "The Benefits of Civilization" already existed and could only possibly refer to an achievement anyhow. Even so, you could have moved the existing page, or at least made it a redirect to the new one. Also I think it really wasn't necessary to rename Achievements/Trophies to Trophies/Achievements. That said, I guess it isn't really that big of a deal. Please don't take my rambling too seriously, or meanly. There, I've aired my grievances. Thanks. :) --31stCenturyMatt 11:05, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Really you're fine. Thanks for taking what I said in stride. --31stCenturyMatt 12:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Well Done Hey, it seems that there is a conflict between Red Dead Wiki:Page Titles and the 'official' titles of achievements. This needs to be a discussion rather than everyone reverting each other. I'll put the question to LOTLP. Gboyers talk 17:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Hey man, just wanted to thank you for helping out so much on Red Dead Wiki, I have the game and the wiki has helped me so much! Also, I like your profile pic :D Administration Candidacy Hey there! I am leaving you a message to inform you that I have elected you as a candidate for an administration position here on the Wiki. I am currently awaiting approval from the other bureaucrats to move ahead. Is this something that you are still interested in? Do you expect you will be able to contribute time to scanning the new entries and helping screen for boosters, vandals and all other kinds of scum? Let me know if you are still interested, and we'll take the next step. Cheers! -- Tiktaalik 06:26, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Do NOT Change the Achievement Trophy Titles Again This is your only warning. I highly recommend you read the reply I made to your message about this earlier. I have undone it a second time and will be very pissed if you change it again. And my message will tell you why it's not accurate, despite the fact that you think it is... - JackFrost23 21:40, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Blocked